<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>野兽 by Haru_la_Kaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161759">野兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze'>Haru_la_Kaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 奥拉 - Freeform, 精灵, 蜥蜴人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>渴望展开伟大冒险的雪都精灵，在萨纳兰落入蜥蜴人之手。<br/>为了拯救精灵，他的家仆奥拉陷入了凄惨的境地……<br/>*施工完成*</p><p>蜥蜴人*奥拉<br/>强奸，NP，产卵</p><p>请确认年龄与雷点后阅读。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>野兽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*warning*<br/>性与暴力的描写。<br/>请确认年龄后阅读。<br/>***</p><p>疼痛将他从昏迷中唤醒。<br/>略一动弹，被殴打的脸颊和肋骨便一跳一跳地作痛。精灵呻吟了一声，他的声音如同不开化的顽童拉弹提琴般呕哑，嗓子里简直像是被塞入了粗糙的木屑。<br/>他这时才感觉到了被疼痛更可怕的折磨。</p><p>干渴。</p><p>赞拉克的风从撒沟厉沙漠而来，每一次呼吸间，极度干燥的空气就深深刺痛他的鼻腔与胸膛，卷走他体内为数不多的水分，然后消失在洞窟之中。精灵本能地做出吞咽的动作，可枯竭到麻木的口腔里没有一丝唾沫能滋润他的喉咙。<br/>在痛苦中精灵回想起失去意识前发生的事情：他从遥远的雪都来到炎热的萨纳兰，期待着展开惊天动地的大冒险，盲目地深入蜥蜴人聚集的赞拉克。接下来发生的事他不愿多想，只按捺着内心的恐惧不安，悄悄四周打量——<br/>由火把点亮的昏暗洞窟中，还有几个和他一样被虏来的人。这群人族眼中早已失去了光，本就残破的贫民衣着上沾满了血迹和污渍，精灵绝望地理解到根本不会有人为了这些人展开救援。<br/>那他呢？有人会为了营救他这个遥远的异乡人而来吗？<br/>若非为了追求虚幻的理想，此刻他应该坐在火炉旁的摇椅上，听着雪落的声音，继续学习平淡而无聊的贵族利益。<br/>他想起伊修加德的雪，还来不及沉溺于内心深处的悲伤，就看见丑陋的黑鳞蜥蜴人向他走来。<br/>“精灵……出来。”蜥蜴人拽住他的头发，拖着他朝外走。年轻的精灵不禁大声哭喊起来，他虚弱的反抗在高大的蜥蜴人面前不值一提，而贵族精灵声嘶力竭的求助，也传不到那群瑟瑟发抖的人族俘虏耳中。<br/>他被拖到一片开阔的土地，熊熊燃烧的圣火柱耸立在四周，更多的蜥蜴人将视线聚集在他身上。从这群蛮族怪异的脸上，精灵看不出他们的表情与想法。有蜥蜴人用破头盔从水槽里勺了水，满不在意地扔到精灵的面前。<br/>“喝。你还不能死。”<br/>头盔中的水大半都挥洒了出来，可蜥蜴人巨大的头盔内还残留着不少液体。精灵将信将疑地伸出手，触摸到头盔外湿漉漉的痕迹，那股体内的枯竭感就督促着他赶紧接受蜥蜴人的”好意“。他太虚弱了，难以抬起厚重的头盔，于是就扶着盔帽像狗一样趴着喝水。这水带着泥土和铁锈的味道，浑浊又难喝；精灵几欲干呕，却发现自己依旧大口大口地喝着这不洁的水。<br/>他也许应该为自己的境遇落下几滴热泪，可眼球干干的，一滴眼泪也挤不出来。<br/>”精灵，你很幸运。“一旁的蜥蜴人说，蛮族的声音怪异，精灵难以分辨对方的语气，”有人来救你了，不过……“<br/>这群蜥蜴人发出桀桀的笑声，纵然不清楚蜥蜴人的情况，精灵也因此不寒而栗。<br/>”看，精灵，救你的人来了。“<br/>精灵睁大了眼睛。</p><p>两名强壮的蜥蜴人架着一个男人，那个男人生有毫无血色的苍白皮肤，身上覆盖着漆黑的鳞片，从他泛着异光的虹膜中，流露出不屈的意志和高昂的战意。在他身上能看到数不胜数的淤伤擦痕，但跟在他们身后的其余蜥蜴人看上去伤势更重。<br/>精灵认识这个人，不如说这个人正是他带来萨纳兰的。<br/>黑色奥拉是他的家奴……或者应该说是家仆，毕竟精灵的家族并不涉及肮脏的奴隶行业。他在冰天雪地的库尔扎斯高地救下了奥拉，又从憎恶着龙族而群情激愤的反对者手中，最低限度地保全了对方的性命；从此奥拉和他形影不离，既是他的剑，也作他的盾，是他的仆从，也是他最为好用的苦力。<br/>而此时，他唯一的救星也一样落到蜥蜴人的手里，精灵无端生出一股怒火，可他不敢表现出来。他害怕蜥蜴人，也害怕这唯一的“同伴”会抛弃自己。<br/>“长着鳞片的人，很强。加入我们，你活。”一位身着盔甲与红布的蜥蜴人说，言简意赅地投出招募。<br/>奥拉没有急于回复。他对上精灵的视线，流露出些许的放心，像是在对自己的主人说“不必担心，一切有我在”；精灵反而有些不知如何应对，只轻轻点了点头。<br/>“你们放过这个人的话……我就加入你们。”<br/>“不可。人类，献给火神。长着鳞片的人，信仰火神。”<br/>“那我会反抗到死，能拖几个和我们陪葬就拖几个！”奥拉猛地一挣，倒真从那两个蜥蜴人的手中挣脱出来。他手无寸铁，遍体鳞伤，却勇敢地人数众多的蜥蜴人打在一起。精灵清楚地看到奥拉扒下好几块鲜血淋漓的蜥蜴族鳞片，最终还是双拳难敌四手，被好几个蜥蜴人压制在地。<br/>在精灵身边的蜥蜴人互相窃窃私语，小贵族紧张地竖起耳朵倾听，尽管他什么也听不懂。这群看上去地位超然的蜥蜴人嘀咕了好一会儿，一个更会说通用语的蜥蜴人站来出来。<br/>“我们放过人类，你什么都做？”<br/>“只要他没事……我什么都愿意做。”<br/>这个蜥蜴人裂开嘴，露出了狰狞的笑容：“莫要急于许诺，长有黑鳞之人。最近是吾等的交配期，很多蜥蜴人没有配偶。若能排解他们的欲望，到时吾等放过人类，将你献给火神。你做吗？”<br/>“黑鳞之人，加入我们，不受侮辱。”另一名蜥蜴人补充道，却将睥睨的目光转向精灵。<br/>那目光中是什么含义不必多说，精灵惶恐地注视着奥拉，但他不知道自己应该期待什么。他要让奥拉为了自己的苟活而受到那种残酷的凌辱吗——这是一个高尚者应当期待的事情吗？同时精灵又十分害怕，他一直只把奥拉当做奴仆看待，对这个长着角的肮脏种族谈不上有好感，仅仅只是不折磨他而已。奥拉会愿意为自己……<br/>“我做。”<br/>精灵不敢相信自己的耳朵，他急切地去看奥拉脸上的神情，那个战士没有流露出任何动摇的表情。<br/>“献祭，4 周后。你死，人类死。”<br/>“我不会死的。你对你们的神发誓，到时会用我当祭品，放过那个精灵。”<br/>“火神在上，吾等宣誓——若你真能坚持到那时。”</p><p>精灵永远不想回忆起那日的情景。<br/>从怪笑着的蜥蜴人中走出来一个格外高大的蜥蜴人，蜥蜴人本就高大，而普通蜥蜴人在他面前倒像个小孩。他急切地推开压制奥拉的小角色，一把扯下腰间的围裆，黑色的怪物正从生殖腔内复苏，那玩意比精灵的小臂更加粗长。他好像生怕奥拉反悔，撕去对方仅剩的衣物，对着奥拉的屁股直直捅了进去——<br/>精灵觉得自己的身体也疼痛起来，仿佛能听见后穴被撕开的声音——但那是不可能的，因为不似人声的惨叫足以盖过一切其他的声音。<br/>他看着奥拉反弓着背，像是脱水的鱼儿一样挣扎着逃离，但蜥蜴人紧抓着奥拉的腿不放。可怕的巨根才仅仅进去了一个头，蜥蜴人不很满意地分开奥拉的腿——使劲地分开这个人类的身体，继续朝里捅去。空气中开始有血的甜腥，可血液的润滑也不足以让奥拉吞下蜥蜴人的巨物，还没完全没入，奥拉就没了声响。<br/>“大块头，停。别马上玩死。”<br/>“没用的贱种！！”大型蜥蜴人不满大吼，还是听话地拔出阳具。<br/>有蜥蜴人拿出了什么可疑的药剂尽数灌入奥拉口中，其他人则用一种粘稠的白色膏体亵玩对方的身体；他们握住奥拉萎靡的阴茎，就着白膏上下撸动，更多的膏体则是被送入他受伤的甬道中。奥拉很轻易地吞下蜥蜴人的手指，在昏迷中也只发出一声意味不明的闷哼。这些蜥蜴人的行为很怪，漆黑的手爪在奥拉苍白的皮肤上粗鲁地揉捏而留下道道血痕，他们拉扯奥拉的乳头，又野蛮地用手在对方体内开阔；可对于奥拉被鳞片覆盖部位却说得上温柔，更有蜥蜴人忍不住抬起奥拉的身体，用舌头舔舐那对弯曲的硬角。<br/>“啊、啊……角……不要……”<br/>奥拉因此而颤栗，从他口中溢出软弱的话语，在可疑药水与膏体的作用下，奥拉逐渐打开了他的身体。他的阴茎也挺立起来，从顶端泌出透明的液体；皮肤上轻微的疼痛更似某种陌生的酥麻，他扭动身体却看不出是在逃避还是迎合。他觉得屁股依然很痛，被蜥蜴人侵犯的感觉怪异无比，他们的手指搅出淫靡的水声，奥拉恨不得立刻死去从屈辱中解套。可身体深处涌出一股热意，被手指玩弄纵然讨厌，但蜥蜴人拔出手指时，他竟然感到莫名的空虚。<br/>“屁股一张一合。大块头，可以了。”<br/>蜥蜴人拍拍奥拉的臀肉，好似检查家畜一样满意地点点头。那名大个蜥蜴人一直把玩着自己的阳具，此时那个血脉喷张的怪物比之前更大上几分。<br/>“这种东西……”<br/>英勇无畏的战士此时却因恐惧移开了视线，然后立刻被其他蜥蜴人抓着角摆正了脑袋。他被迫注视着大个蜥蜴人掰开他的双臀，黑色的巨屌一点点插进他白色的身体内。奥拉觉得自己快被人分成两半，可奇怪的是起初那种撕心裂肺的疼痛消失了。他能感觉到自己的屁股被蜥蜴人拓展到极限，被抚平的穴口却传来一种奇怪的满足感。奥拉喘着粗气，尚未收缩的甬道被慢慢撑开，留在体内的白色膏体被挤了出来，弄得两人的交合处黏黏糊糊。<br/>那大个的蜥蜴人慢慢插了一半就没了耐心，抓着奥拉的腰猛然挺了进去。奥拉的惊叫到一半就失了声音，他张开嘴，喉咙里只有些轻微的咕噜。蜥蜴人干到了极深的地方，他觉得自己像是被定住了丝毫不敢动弹；奥拉竭力放松身体，可他不受控制地收缩着后穴，想要将异物排出体外，却只能更加清楚地感受着蜥蜴人灼热的阴茎上，一跳一跳的脉搏。<br/>“黑鳞人……好会吸。”<br/>从大个蜥蜴人口中吐出了污秽的话语，奥拉想要反驳，但对方已经开始依循本能抽插。这蛮族箍着他的腰，每一次撞击都像要挤入他的内脏，而脱离时简直要把他的肠壁一同带出；混杂在这种恐惧之中的，还有可怕的快感。奥拉觉得自己的体内越来越热，蜥蜴人的阳具和紧密无间地贴合，每一次进出都野蛮地磨蹭到某处敏感的位置；每次被蹭到，就有一股麻麻的感觉沿着他的背脊流窜上来。<br/>奥拉本想调整呼吸至少不流露出丑态，可他的气息被蜥蜴人越来越猛的攻势打乱。黑鳞人猛烈地咳嗽起来，而一旦发出声音，体内累积的快感就像找到了发泄的出口。奥拉胡乱地说出求饶的话语，他一向冷漠而没有表情的脸此时被泪水和涕液搞得乱七八糟，带着哭音的呻吟明显是出于快乐。<br/>围在他身边的其他蜥蜴人，也纷纷套出阴茎。他们拉住奥拉的手抚弄自己的身体，有的则在奥拉身上胡乱磨蹭，更大胆的就拽着奥拉的角，把下体塞进对方嘴里。<br/>“敢咬，杀了人类。”<br/>他们根本不必威胁。<br/>淫乱的药剂在奥拉身上发挥十足功效，他已经不再记得自己是为何落到这样的下场，甚至不觉得自己此刻模样凄惨。塞在他喉咙中的腥臭阴茎顶得他翻起白眼，窒息令他 眼前一片昏暗，可每当蜥蜴人在他嘴里抽动时，又会有些许空气进入足以让他保留意识。<br/>这种受虐也变成了快感的一环。他开始主动扭腰，像发情的雌兽一样配合大个蜥蜴人的交媾。嘴里的阴茎不知道换了几根，他甚至已经学会伸出舌头去舔舐雄性的下体。<br/>大个蜥蜴人低吼着在奥拉体内射出精液，黑鳞人同时被激得全身发颤，没有人爱抚他的阴茎，他却兴奋地射个不停。<br/>这场淫乱的派对并没有因为两人的高潮而结束，没有一个蜥蜴人在奥拉温暖的嘴里射精，因为他们都想射在对方的屁股里。这一群蜥蜴人轮流操干着奥拉，奥拉有时会发出甜腻的浪叫，更多时候则是呜咽着求饶。<br/>可他只是一个玩物，一个不值一提的蛮族性奴。<br/>直到所有蜥蜴人都发泄完毕，他们才放开奥拉的身体，任由此人瘫软地趴在地上。大量精液从他腿间缓缓流出，奥拉的脸上只有失神的痴态。<br/>精灵这时终于留下眼泪，可他硬了。<br/>有几个蜥蜴人用法杖捅了捅精灵的后腰，他们对精灵瘦弱的身体没兴趣，却起哄地怂恿：“人类。干他。可以。”<br/>精灵红着眼睛看着奥拉的身体，他怯懦却也知道不应趁人之危，于是不知从哪里产生了一股勇气，冲上前去抱着奥拉往之前的洞窟中逃去。</p><p>蜥蜴人没有阻止他。</p><p>精灵接下来的日子可以说过得“安逸”。蜥蜴人一有需要就会来带走奥拉，洞窟外有时能听见男人的淫言浪语，更多时候是不绝的惨叫。精灵那时候总会紧紧捂住自己的耳朵，直到漫长的夜又重归寂静。他知道蜥蜴人不总是对奥拉下药。他希望蜥蜴人多用些药，至少奥拉不会那么痛苦——可精灵这又是骗谁呢？<br/>他们会把用完的性奴扔回精灵身边，黑龙快乐也好惨痛也罢，总是同样遍体鳞伤。自从第一次精灵用自己不算太脏的里衣给奥拉擦拭身体，蜥蜴人们就会一并带来干净的水和布。<br/>还有食物。<br/>尽管只是缺乏调料、又干得像砂砾一样的烤肉，也比其他囚犯啃食的枯叶、树根与泥土要强。<br/>“吃。黑鳞人，表现好。”<br/>精灵很想更有骨气一些，可空着肚子怎么挺起脊梁骨。他每每就着清水啃食烤肉时，内心都饱受煎熬；但还有更多双苦难的眼睛正盯着他——<br/>羡慕、憎恶、唾弃还有渴望。<br/>抱团缩在角落里的贫民总是这样看着他。<br/>某一天夜深人静时，一个面色焦黄的女人钻进精灵的怀里。<br/>“求求您……贵族大人……我的孩子快饿死了……”<br/>摇曳的火光下，这个女人哀婉的视线令他难以应对，那里面带着绝望和无我的奉献——和奥拉一样。女人粗糙的手胆怯地伸入精灵腿间，精灵没有拒绝。<br/>他们隐忍而匆忙地打了一炮。<br/>女人拿到了一小块肉，高高兴兴地回去分给了她的孩子。<br/>精灵得到了什么呢？<br/>他并不想和这种贫困的女性做爱，但如果不发泄一下，他害怕自己做出天理不容的兽行。<br/>每天清洁奥拉的身体变成了一种折磨，他总是先擦干净对方其他地方残留的血痕与污液，才颤抖着手分开对方的大腿——被糟蹋得肿胀不堪的后穴里总是填满蜥蜴人的精液，精灵不得不用手将其挖出，再把药膏涂进对方体内。<br/>把手挤进奥拉的屁股时，对方即便在昏迷中也会紧蹙起眉头，他的肠肉由于受伤而变得更加红肿温热，紧紧吸附在精灵的手指上——像是未尽人事的少女。精灵总是很细心地打理奥拉的身体，也许其中也带上一点私欲，他仔仔细细把药膏涂抹在奥拉体内，看着对方惨白的身体随之颤抖，口中无意识地溢出撩人的鼻音。<br/>精灵每次都会可耻地勃起，对自己的救命恩人勃起。<br/>奥拉在他身边时几乎没有意识清醒的时间，谢天谢地——精灵背过身蜷缩在曾经的家仆旁边，难过地思考自己到底变成了什么样的禽兽。他有时会梦见奥拉像妓女一样服务他，而他则对黑龙施加了不亚于蜥蜴人的残酷责罚。<br/>这股积攒的性欲只能借由一口肉干就能买来的人类女性舒缓。<br/>但精灵的心灵依旧空虚。</p><p>他已经记不清过了多少日夜，这一夜精灵在睡梦中被蜥蜴人抓了起来。一瞬间恐惧就擒住了他——他们要做什么？为什么要抓住他？难道奥拉还不够？<br/>“人类。看。好东西。”<br/>蜥蜴人缺乏感情的通用语里携带着过于明显的恶意。<br/>他的家仆、此时蜥蜴人公用的便器正瘫软着承受蛮族的冲撞。那个人闪着微光的眼睛在看到自己后痛苦地退缩了一下，精灵希望自己看到的是错觉。<br/>他们没对奥拉用药。<br/>甚至今天对奥拉的轮奸算得上“温柔”。<br/>正在使用奥拉的蜥蜴人好像是这一轮的最后一个，他射完之后便久久没人去碰黑龙的身体。精灵颤颤巍巍想上前带走奥拉，却给锋利的兵器阻挡下来。<br/>“看。今晚好戏。”<br/>一个看上去地位超然的蜥蜴人，捧着一袋兽皮包裹着的东西。<br/>“这是、没有配偶的雌性，产下的卵。”那个蜥蜴人开口，精灵听出这人正是最先提出兽行的家伙。蛮族揭开兽皮，下面整整齐齐摆放着数枚蛋，每一个都有鲁加男性的拳头大小。精灵心中浮现了不祥的预感。<br/>“蜥蜴人，不侮辱雌性战士。蜥蜴人，需要人口。黑鳞，为火神产下子嗣。”<br/>奥拉的大脑再迟钝也听出不妙来，他挣扎着要逃，只给人一脚踢翻——高位蜥蜴人扯着奥拉的尾巴，迫使他抬高屁股。<br/>还带着些温热的蛋壳贴上奥拉的肉穴，黑龙紧紧收缩着身体，他的眼中流出泪水，精灵第一次听他在清醒中求饶：“…不要……不要……会、会死的……”<br/>奥拉的不配合显然给蜥蜴人造成不小的麻烦，卵太珍贵了，要是被贱种损伤就得不偿失。高位蜥蜴人愤愤解下身上的皮绳，当做鞭子抽在奥拉的角上——只这一下就让奥拉的声音和动作都停下。<br/>“黑鳞不生。人类生。”高位蜥蜴人邪恶的视线转向了精灵，“人类，同情黑鳞？人类，愿意代替黑鳞？”<br/>……<br/>精灵傻愣愣地张着嘴，嗓子眼里干干的什么都说不出口。<br/>谁也没能等到精灵的回答，但良久的沉默正是他的选择。<br/>“……别碰他……我做……”<br/>奥拉虚弱地选择了放弃，他主动分开双腿，自己扯开了臀肉。<br/>“我做……”<br/>那一晚精灵只能听见蜥蜴人的大笑和奥拉崩溃的哭声。<br/>蜥蜴人把所有蛋都埋进奥拉体内，最宽的地方塞不进去，他们就用指甲硬生生拉开奥拉的后穴，再打着旋把蛋扭进去。蜥蜴人对待奥拉就像一件器物一般，时不时还有蜥蜴人把手完全塞进奥拉的屁股里，摸索蛋的位置。<br/>光是塞完蛋，奥拉的小腹就能看到清晰的隆起。他也再哭不出来，只是闭上眼不看正在发生的恐怖之事。<br/>高位蜥蜴人轻轻摸了摸奥拉的肚子，像是满意地点点头。<br/>“可以授精了。”<br/>——这才是真正可怕的酷刑。<br/>所有年轻的雄性都聚集在一起，轮番强奸奥拉的屁股。这和之前不同，蜥蜴人们不是为了追求性欲，而是为了生下后代而进行交媾。他们只抓着奥拉粗鲁地操干几下，把精液射进对方体内，就退出去——然后回到静静等待的蜥蜴人之中。<br/>他们每个人都在奥拉体内射了 3、4 次才作罢，黑龙的嗓子已经完全嘶哑，盛满蜥蜴人的卵与精液的肚子沉甸甸的，压迫着他的内脏非常难受；他的屁股已经完全麻木了，穴口大开收不起来。<br/>他以为折磨终于过去时，一根更雄壮的阴茎抵住了他的屁股。奥拉半抬起眼，是给他开苞的大个蜥蜴人。<br/>“……不……”<br/>他的抗拒虚弱无力，那根又长又粗的玩意没什么阻碍就捅进他的身体，抵着卵将其推进更深的地方。奥拉觉得异物简直要被捅进他的胃里，强烈的反胃令他干呕，到头来也只吐出些苦涩的黄水。<br/>大个蜥蜴人干了很久，久到奥拉又一次丧失了意识。等这个蛮族也干完活，蜥蜴人就把兽皮塞进奥拉的屁股，堵住卵与精液。<br/>这次他们没让精灵带奥拉回去，而是草草用破旧的布给奥拉掩体。</p><p>黑龙在沉浮不清的噩梦中挣扎了三四个小时，醒来则是新的噩梦开始。<br/>蜥蜴人见他醒来，便扯出兽皮；粗糙的皮毛蹭过干涩的穴口，那痛苦让他更加明确此时自己的处境。<br/>“产卵。”<br/>“产卵。”<br/>“产卵、产卵、产卵……”<br/>聚集在他周围的蜥蜴人发出有规律的呐吼，有人抓起他的双腿将他的下体完全展露出来。蜥蜴人没有给奥拉任何抗拒的机会：“你不做、人类死。”<br/>奥拉只能不得要领地用力——像是排泄一般开始用力，一边抚摸自己微微隆起的肚子。被轮奸过的甬道已经闭合，再次被分开的感觉好像被人从里面干了一样。他越是用力，肠壁就紧紧收缩起来，体内的异物感就越发明显。巨大的蛋沉到甬道的入口，大头死死卡着穴口，坚硬的壳刺激着奥拉体内的敏感区，他三番两次尝试排出这枚蛋，可只是在鲜红的肠肉间露出些蛋壳的斑点，很快又被肠壁吸了回去。<br/>奥拉的阴茎勃起了，他不明白为什么会在这种屈辱下体会到快感，只知道这种吐不出去来来回回的感觉真的好爽。<br/>蜥蜴人却没有等他的耐心。他们几乎把奥拉的双腿折平，按着他的腹部往下推：”用力！“<br/>黑龙浑身发颤地用尽全身力气，缓缓将蜥蜴人的蛋排出个大头，蛮族按住他的腿根一挤，那枚卵就顺溜地滑了出来，顺带着一滩半干涸的粘稠精液。<br/>奥拉也在强烈的刺激下高潮了，他还没从射精的余韵中缓过神来，蜥蜴人就压着他的肚子催促下一次的生产。<br/>蛮族的蛋一枚一枚被他排除，奥拉最后射无可射，身体的力气被连绵不绝地干性高潮抽走。最后几枚卵他根本没有力气排出，是由蜥蜴人用手从他体内取出来的——奥拉也是才知道他的屁股已经能够吞下蜥蜴人的手臂。</p><p>受精的仪式，之后还举行了几次。<br/>蜥蜴人仔细检查卵后，会把没有受精的蛋再次塞回奥拉体内，然后再度开始轮奸。<br/>可悲的是由于蜥蜴人并不会残暴地虐待他，奥拉逐渐沉溺于屁股被异物填充的快感，他产卵变得熟练了，被性控制的大脑也不会因为看到精灵而流露慌张——蜥蜴人夹着奥拉在精灵眼前让他生过蛋，奥拉因为连续高潮而流露出的激烈表情像是创伤一样停留在精灵的脑海中。<br/>等所有卵都确认受精后，时间也临近献祭——蜥蜴人把奥拉扔在精灵身边，再也没来使用过对方。<br/>无论对精灵还是奥拉这都是一种折磨。<br/>在遭遇这样的绝境后，奥拉还是第一次保留理智。他对发生的事闭口不谈，还是如同往常那样顺从地照顾自己的主人，温柔地给予鼓励。<br/>精灵不知道奥拉这股信念从何而来——他要替自己而死，还要反过来安慰自己。黑龙的超脱令他相形见愧，而一种可怕的想法盘踞了精灵的心。<br/>——不过是一个连蛮族都能日的东西，装什么高尚的模样。<br/>再又一个凄苦与恐惧编织的夜里，人类的女性摸到精灵身边。她照常摸索了一阵，却给精灵一把驱开；一小块肉丢在她手里，她听见精灵族的男人红着一双眼叫她滚。<br/>那个贵族已经不再是贵族了，丑陋的兽欲撕开了斯文的表象——精灵翻身压住他的家仆，带着一丝恶意，眼看着被惊醒的奥拉眼中，透亮的光变得暧昧而浑浊。<br/>”帮我舔。“<br/>他解开裤子，阴茎正对着奥拉的脸。他听见自己的声音僵硬而怪异，倒像是蜥蜴人在说话。奥拉几乎是木讷地盯着自己的下体——这个场景在他梦里出现过数百次。黑龙的表情有些受伤，又显现出几分情欲来，他闭上眼含住主人的阴茎——不过几周前他还对同性之间的性爱一无所知，现在已经懂得怎样用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，再以舌头舔舐冠状沟给予刺激。<br/>黑龙温暖湿润的口腔带给精灵前所未有的体验——这张他日思夜想的嘴，这个他日思夜想的人——奥拉刚开始吮吸，精灵就射了出来。这让精灵感到恼火，他把沾满涎液和精水的阳具拔出来，在奥拉脸上胡乱磨蹭；膝盖则抵着奥拉腿间，他能感觉到奥拉也硬得厉害，心里暗骂这人真是天性下贱。<br/>精灵没有费什么力气就插进奥拉的屁股，他把全身的重量都压在对方身上，边干边揉黑龙的奶子——奥拉瘦了很多，可胸肌依旧发达，不愧是优秀的战士。<br/>或者说淫荡的战士？<br/>精灵把奥拉的手拉到胸前：”自己玩给我看。“<br/>起初奥拉还带着羞涩，可后穴里累积的快感很快让奥拉陷入了异常的状态。他揉搓着自己的胸肌，暗灰色的乳粒被他拉扯得变形。<br/>果真如精灵梦中所看到的那样，像是最淫荡的妓女一样。<br/>他们两个都叫得大声，没有一丝一毫收敛的意思，甚至中途连蜥蜴人都过来看过一眼。不过这些精灵都不在意，他去舔黑角粗糙的表面，欣赏奥拉失神的表情——这具身体啊、这具身体应该是他的。<br/>这之后精灵也经常干奥拉。<br/>那些贫民俘虏对他表现出更深的厌恶和鄙夷，这又有什么关系？精灵知道自己已经变成了怪物，可当怪物让他非常爽快。<br/>反正都是阶下囚——要么大家一起死，要么蜥蜴人放他离开，这些恶行又有什么关系？<br/>更何况奥拉本来就是他的东西。</p><p>最后谁也没有死。<br/>乌尔达哈的救援姗姗来迟，王城骑士和灰党的蜥蜴人一起攻破了这个部落。<br/>所有俘虏都得救了。<br/>包括精灵和奥拉。<br/>——灰党的蜥蜴人奇怪地嗅了嗅长着角的人类，最终什么也没说。</p><p>他们回到了风雪封城的伊修加德。白雪会掩盖一切脏污，失败的冒险连同记忆一起就留在萨纳兰的热砂当中。<br/>人们都说精灵变得沉稳了，就连最枯燥的伊修加德家族史，精灵都能静下心来研读。<br/>——他一定能成为一个好贵族。<br/>大家都欢欣鼓舞地称赞。<br/>只有精灵知道被撕开的表皮永远无法修复如初，他在落着雪的苍穹下表现得儒雅、随和、彬彬有礼；在他那间豪宅的地下，则不断上演着野蛮无耻的兽行。<br/>奥拉被他长久地囚禁于地下——或者算不上囚禁，因为看他似笑非哭的痴态应该也是心里喜欢的，精灵把奥拉从特制木马雕刻着纹路的木制阳具上抱下来，黑龙的屁股还恋恋不舍地吸着假阳具发出“啵”的一声。<br/>他亲吻奥拉脸上的泪水，干他松弛的后穴。<br/>下次要用些什么呢？<br/>精灵怀抱着奥拉，倾听内心野兽的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>